


Rained All Night

by saellys



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saellys/pseuds/saellys
Summary: “Wait on the ship,” Cassian tells her, and at the same instant Bodhi says, “Do you want to borrow my poncho?”A dry and bitter laugh escapes her. The absurdity: this rain, Cassian and his stupid coat, and Bodhi offering his poncho, which at least doesn’t have any blood on it, she figures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As if I could see this and not write it: http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/155631293100/sempainope-said-just-a-rogue-one-request-if

_ Rogue One _ reverts to realspace over Thyferra, and Jyn’s breath catches. The world is not the soft green of Lah’mu, but a bright reptilian hue, and just north of the inland seas they’ll be avoiding, right where the navicomp says their landing coordinates are, is a massive storm system. 

“Strap in,” Bodhi says, and she and Cassian do. Cassian even goes so far as to turn his seat around for the duration of their approach and scroll through a datapad, a vote of confidence in Bodhi’s skills. 

The storm isn’t actually all that bad--they encounter minimal turbulence. Still, the moment Bodhi puts them down on the landing pad, Jyn is out of her seat and descending the ladder. She can’t fill her lungs. When Cassian joins her, she’s checked her blaster’s power pack three times. 

“All right?” Cassian says, pulling on a parka. Jyn nods without looking at him. 

Bodhi climbs down the ladder and lowers the ramp. “I’ll stay with the ship,” he says. “And just to reiterate the briefing, this isn’t the kind of mission where you’ll need to blow things up, yes?” 

Any mission can be that kind of mission if you believe in yourself. Jyn can’t muster the voice to say that; she’s looking out the ramp, where the rain pelts the duracrete. 

“Change of plans,” Cassian says, in a marginally softer version of his Officer Voice. “Jyn will stay here; you and I pick up the shipment.” 

“Why?” says Bodhi, and Cassian starts to snap an order when Jyn reaches out and grabs the edge of the diagnostics console. She can’t  _ breathe _ ; she is crushed under this, this… what is it? 

“Jyn?” Bodhi’s voice sounds far away, but he’s right there, his arms wrap around her and Jyn lets go of the console and folds in on herself, lets him keep her standing for a while. 

She knows how to cry without making a sound. She hasn’t learned how to do it without shaking. 

All at once she straightens, wipes her face down with a sleeve. She can breathe, she has to, she  _ will _ . “We’re on a schedule,” she says, holstering her blaster. 

“Wait on the ship,” Cassian tells her, and at the same instant Bodhi says, “Do you want to borrow my poncho?” 

A dry and bitter laugh escapes her. The absurdity: this rain, Cassian and his stupid coat, and Bodhi offering his poncho, which at least doesn’t have any blood on it, she figures. 

“Yes, thanks,” Jyn tells him. She puts it on, and leads Cassian out of the shuttle and through the rain to their contact point, where they collect an experimental blend of bacta for the Skywalker boy in the wake of his wampa misadventure. They return to  _ Rogue One _ without having blown anything up. Jyn pulls Bodhi’s poncho off and selects a seat against the bulkhead, and plans to stay there the whole way back. 

The ship lurches into hyperspace and, right on time, Bodhi comes down the ladder. He sits at Jyn’s right. Cassian loiters at the console, pretending to work. 

Bodhi lets the silence stretch a while. Long enough that Jyn’s eyes have drifted closed by the time he says, “What was your mother like?” 

Her hand goes automatically to the crystal. She turns it between her fingers. “Brave,” she tells him. “I got all her stubbornness. She saw through people. I never learned how to do that, so I mistrust everyone, but she knew who to trust.” 

She never had time to mourn Lyra Erso, though it’s been fifteen years. Saw cared for her a great deal, but Jyn knew as soon as she joined his rebels that she couldn’t show any weakness to the others. She wouldn’t have known how to grieve, then. Probably still doesn’t. 

She’s crying again, freely. It feels unaccountably liberating. “What was your father like?” she asks Bodhi. 

He stays silent for so long that Jyn opens her eyes, finds him squinting at the far side of the ship, trying to remember. “When I got conscripted,” he begins, “he pulled me aside and told me not to send any of my wages home. They didn’t want Imperial credits. I didn’t want them either, so I started betting, and losing.” He licks his lips. “He wouldn’t have approved of that, so even when I had leave time in Jedha, I only visited maybe one in four trips. Back then I had a lot of shame. Now I have regret.” 

He meets her gaze and Jyn holds it for a while. “Do you think it ever goes away?” she says. 

Bodhi takes his time answering. “I think… it’s on one side of a balance. You can’t take it off. But you can put things on the other side. Pride, courage. Love.” 

Cassian, who has long since stopped pretending to fiddle with the console, gets up and sits at Jyn’s left. Jyn smiles at him. 

“You know who we should go drinking with?” Bodhi says, swiping at his eyes. “The princess.” 

Jyn and Cassian both turn to stare at him. 

“What? She lost her whole planet. Don’t you think she’s got some things she needs to talk through?” 

Her voice is hoarse, but Jyn still attempts to sing-song, “You want to get into the princess’s paaaaants.” 

In a low countermelody Cassian adds, “Captain Solo’s going to kick your aaaaass.” 

“I said we, all of us!” Bodhi looks so  _ offended _ , Jyn can’t help but laugh. Bodhi cups her cheek, eyes wide and earnest, but the curve of his mouth betrays him. “You know you’re the only girl for me,” he says. 

“And me,” adds Cassian. 

“I know,” Jyn assures them both. 


End file.
